


[VID] Going through space with the world

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [49]
Category: Space Exploration RPF
Genre: Astronauts, Celebrities, Education, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Guitars, Haircuts, IN SPACE!, Joyful, Musicians, Photography, Science, Shaving, Singing, Space Flight, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: From "day in the life of an astronaut" videos to international stardom; or, Chris Hadfield and his adorable mustache.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdblindmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/gifts).



> **Music:** Intro to "Act on Impulse" by We Were Promised Jetpacks  
>  **Length:** 2:08  
>  **Physical notes:** The camera is generally stationary, but microgravity = lots of things float around + Hadfield often appears sideways or upside-down.  
>  **Thanks:** to stultiloquentia for beta.
> 
> Title from Hadfield's TED Talk; footage from the Canadian Space Agency and other sources. Originally posted [here](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/329470.html).

[Going through space with the world](https://vimeo.com/198620392) from [bironic](https://vimeo.com/bironic) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
